


Begging

by RedNightDeer



Series: kinktober 2020 [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Begging, Dom Bruce Wayne, M/M, Sub Clark Kent, light powerplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:02:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26777074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedNightDeer/pseuds/RedNightDeer
Summary: Clark needs to beg Bruce.-Kinktober day 2: Begging.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Series: kinktober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948237
Comments: 2
Kudos: 57





	Begging

Bruce was sitting in front of the Batcomputer, his legs spread, and between them, Clark was kneeling on the floor, his body under the desk. His face was against Bruce’s thigh, near his crotch, his hands on those thighs too, softly squeezing them and moving his thumbs over the black inner suit Bruce was wearing. 

Bruce’s left hand was in the man’s hair, caressing softly the black locks. 

“Bruce...” whispered Clark and it sounded like a whine. 

He was hard. So, so hard and he had to wait like this until Bruce decided it was time to finally have sex. The cockring he was wearing didn’t help him at all. 

“Bruce,” he whimpered again and squeezed the thighs. 

The hand in his hair stopped moving and the man looked down and Clark looked up.

“What is it?” he asked as if he didn’t know what Clark wanted. 

“Please.... Bruce.... please I’m-“

Bruce smirked and his hand started back caressing his head. “What a sight of contrition you are...”

“Please, Bruce I beg you...”

“For what, exactly, hmmm?”

Clark gulped and then sighed, closing his eyes. “Please, let me fuck you, Bruce...” he whispered. “Please.... I beg you....”

“I haven’t finished my report yet,” said the other one, nonchalantly. 

“Please... please...”

He heard him sigh and then the hand on his head went to his nape, the thumb stroking the short hair there. 

“Okay, baby. I think you waited enough and you’ve been a very good boy. You deserve your prize.”

Clark opened his eyes, glancing at the man above him. Bruce was smiling. It was a genuine smile and Clark’s heart fluttered at that sight.

“Thank you,” he whispered.


End file.
